Pour un uniforme
by Lyra64
Summary: Depuis qu'Edward a décidé de rester au sein de l'armée, malgré l'achèvement de sa quête, Mustang lui pourrit allègrement la vie. Leur confrontation les mènera vers des événements auxquels ils n'étaient pas forcément préparés, tandis que dans les bas quartiers de Central City se profile un nouveau danger... (RoyEd. Fin alternative au manga) Chapitre 5 en ligne !
1. Réception et autres tracas

**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

J'ai le plaisir de partager avec vous ma toute première fic sur le fandom FMA ! Il s'agit d'une fanfic en plusieurs chapitres, comportant du RoyEd.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Puisque c'est une fin alternative au manga, Edo a conservé son alchimie (pour des raisons scénaristiques évidentes) donc bah...je cherche actuellement une bonne excuse pour justifier cela xD Je pense qu'on peut supposer qu'Al et lui ont tous deux sacrifié les connaissances en alchimie que leur avait données la Vérité pour récupérer leurs corps. Donc, même s'ils ne peuvent plus faire d'alchimie en tapant dans leurs mains, il restent des alchimistes de talent... non ? (oui, vous pouvez me frapper)  
J'en profite pour remercier** S. Hardy** pour son avis positif sur ce premier chapitre, ça m'a bien motivée pour le poster ! Allez lire sa fic** Dirty Little Secret**, elle vaut le coup!  
Et sinon, je me suis inspirée d'un fanart que j'aimais beaucoup pour démarrer la fic :3

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réception et autres tracas.**

Les murs épais du château étaient illuminés d'une farandole de lanternes et autres torches, qui jetaient sur le parc de la propriété des ombres vacillantes accompagnant dans leur avancée les invités.  
Il y avait là des femmes élégantes aux manières raffinées, vêtues de robes aux couleurs chatoyantes et dont les parfums sirupeux embaumaient l'air de la manière la plus entêtante qui soit. A leurs bras, des hommes habillés de costumes trois pièces luxueux prenaient à cœur leur rôle de gentlemen, guidant leurs ladies vers la lourde porte de bois finement sculpté, précédée d'une volée de marches en marbre rose.  
Toute cette foule bigarrée se rendait au bal organisé par le Duc Nightray, ancien militaire haut gradé à présent à la retraite, qui fêtait sa 80ème année.

"Hyuuu, mais c'est tout le gratin de Central City qui s'est déplacé pour la réception ! s'exclama un homme blond d'un air impressionné, une cigarette négligemment calée au coin des lèvres.  
- Havoc, soupira son compagnon, un homme roux un peu enveloppé. Tu ne devrais pas fumer ici !  
- Bah, déjà qu'on doit veiller à la sécurité de tous ces gens, si je peux même pas m'en griller une p'tite, je te dis pas à quel point la soirée va être longue... bougonna Havoc, qui rangea pourtant sa cigarette dans le paquet qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme militaire.  
- Hééé ooooh, les gars !  
Havoc et Breda se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Fuery, qui se dirigeait vers eux en courant, un air soulagé sur le visage.  
- Je suis bien content que vous soyez là ! s'exclama-t-il. J'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul pour mes rondes dans le parc.  
Breda hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, avant d'ajouter avec amertume :  
- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait assurer la sécurité à l'intérieur du château. Cette tâche est réservée aux Alchimistes d'Etat.  
- C'est totalement injuste ! chouina Havoc. Moi aussi, je veux voir des jolies femmes en tenues de soirées ! C'est nul que Mustang et Elric soient les seuls à bénéficier de ce privilège...  
- Ah ? Edward aussi est là ce soir ? s'informa Fuery.  
- Oui, confirma Breda. C'est drôle que tu ne sois pas au courant, avec tout le foin qu'il a fait quand Mustang lui a dit qu'il devrait porter un uniforme militaire... »  
Les trois compères rirent aux éclats, imaginant la tête que devait faire le Fullmetal en ce moment même, affublé d'un uniforme qu'il haïssait et obligé de se coltiner son supérieur préféré !

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Effectivement, Edward n'en menait pas large au milieu de ce salon surchauffé et entouré de tous ces gens aux manières distinguées. Il s'était réfugié derrière une des innombrables colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond de l'immense salle. Il avait d'ailleurs fini par avoir mal au cou, à force de garder le nez en l'air pour observer les riches peintures qui s'étalaient sur le plafond en question.  
Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Définitivement.  
Il tira sur le col de l'immonde uniforme que ce sale enfoiré de Mustang l'avait obligé à porter. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, dans ce vêtements trop étriqué, tellement éloigné des débardeurs et pantalons en cuir si confortables et si pratiques qu'il portait habituellement.

« Alors, Fullmetal, on s'habitue à porter l'uniforme ? railla une voix sur sa droite.  
Son supérieur s'était glissé à ses côtés sans qu'il s'en rende compte et l'observait d'un air vaguement moqueur. Edward le fusilla du regard, avant de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée pour lui montrer clairement son mécontentement de le trouver là.  
- C'est marrant, Colonel, je pensais que vous auriez été en train de draguer, avec toutes les femmes présentes à cette réception...  
- Général de Brigade, siffla Mustang, un brin vexé. J'aimerais bien que tu te souviennes de mon grade. Et je te signale que je suis en mission, je n'ai pas le temps de _draguer_, comme tu dis si bien.  
- Ca vaaa, râla Edward, agacé. Vous savez très bien que vous resterez toujours pour moi ce sale bâtard de Colonel.  
L'homme brun grinça des dents le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait preuve d'aucun respect à son égard, mais parfois il dépassait carrément les bornes.  
- Et c'est parce que je suis un bâtard que je t'ai permis de rentrer dans l'armée et t'ai aidé à rendre son corps à ton frère » observa-t-il finalement d'un ton amer.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer ingrat il était bien conscient de tout ce qu'avait fait Mustang pour son frère et lui, et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.  
Le militaire haussa les épaules devant le trouble de son subordonné, avant de le quitter pour aller s'entretenir avec un de ses collègues, posté un peu plus loin devant l'une des fenêtres.

Le blondinet le regarda s'éloigner, un brin mélancolique. C'était plus fort que lui, mais il ressentait souvent, en présence de Mustang, une certaine nostalgie du passé, quand ils se chamaillaient perpétuellement pour des broutilles. Il aimait essayer de se rapprocher de cette époque révolue en le taquinant régulièrement. Mais son supérieur lui paraissait nettement plus distant qu'autrefois... Il lui répondait sèchement le plus souvent, quand il ne le virait pas carrément de son bureau ! Et cette attitude avait le don de le blesser, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Lorsque les frères Elric avaient retrouvé leurs corps, l'aîné n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter immédiatement l'armée. Tandis que son frère était parti pour l'est, lui avait décidé d'aider Mustang et son équipe à arranger la situation du pays, aussi bien au niveau des tensions internes que celles rencontrées aux frontières. En effet, même si Edward avait vaincu l'Homonculus, source des plus grands risques qu'encourait Amestris, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur les conflits qui ravageaient sa patrie.  
Le jeune homme ne demandait pas à son supérieur de lui être reconnaissant. Il ne faisait pas ça pour lui, mais bien pour que les gens qu'il aimait puissent vivre dans un pays en paix. Mais quand même, ne serait-ce que pour toutes les missions périlleuses qu'il avait accomplies, Mustang aurait pu être un peu plus... un peu moins... enfin, avoir une autre attitude !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blondinet remarqua à peine que l'orchestre, situé sous l'imposant luxe de cristal suspendu au plafond par de lourdes chaînes d'argent, avait commencé à jouer pour accompagner l'entrée du Duc Nightray dans la pièce. C'était un bel homme dont l'oeil brillait d'une vitalité certaine, en dépit de son grand âge. Ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en catogan, et leur couleur tranchait avec la cape noire qu'il portait sur son costume luxueux.  
Tout à son observation du nouvel arrivant, Edward ne se rendit même pas compte que tous les militaires présents à la réception s'était mis au garde à vous. Il ne le comprit que lorsque Mustang, à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui fit les gros yeux mais il était déjà trop tard, et le Duc avait commencé son discours de bienvenue. Le Général de Brigade cacha mal son agacement face à la désinvolture de son subordonné, qu'il entreprit de rejoindre en se glissant souplement entre les invités, tous suspendus aux lèvres de leur hôte.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fiches, Fullmetal ? grinça-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.  
- Ca va, détendez-vous, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, répliqua Edward, fatigué de ces remontrances.  
- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de professionnalisme, s'agaça le plus vieux. Je te rappelle que tu es en mission.  
- Mais lâchez-moi, bordel ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Mustang, furieux du manque de respect de son subordonné, fit justement tout le contraire : il lui saisit fermement le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, après avoir refermé discrètement derrière eux la porte aux lourds battants de bois ouvragé. Il fit encore quelques pas, histoire d'empêcher les invités d'entendre des éclats de voix il poussa ensuite le blondinet contre le mur, avant de laisser libre cours à sa colère :

« Arrête un peu de te comporter comme un gamin, Fullmetal ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'essuyer les remontrances de ton supérieur, alors tu n'as rien à faire dans l'armée.

Il regretta immédiatement la dureté de ses mots lorsqu'il vit l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Une profonde tristesse, veinée d'amertume et de rancœur. Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu comme pour se protéger d'une agression, et dit tout bas, évitant soigneusement le regard de Mustang :

- Vous n'attendez que ça, pas vrai, que je quitte l'armée ? »  
Le Général de Brigade en resta sans voix. Comment une phrase si courte, si simple, prononcée d'un ton tranquille, pouvait-elle contenir tant de souffrance ? Il voulut parler, contredire le plus jeune, mais rien ne vint.

Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'Edward quitte l'armée ? Non. Enfin. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que le jeune homme quitterait de lui-même ce statut de « chien de l'armée », comme il disait si bien, une fois sa quête achevée. Aussi avait-il été grandement surpris lorsqu'il avait parlé de son souhait de rester dans l'armée jusqu'à ce que la situation du pays se stabilise.

D'un autre côté, cette réaction ressemblait bien à Edward : il faisait toujours passer son intérêt après celui des autres, se souciait peu d'être blessé ou forcé à faire des choses qui le répugnaient tant qu'il pouvait venir en aide à autrui. Tous ces gens qui avaient souffert à cause de l'ancien régime et de l'utilisation abusive de l'alchimie, il voulait les aider de toutes ses forces, comme pour expier les crimes qu'il avait commis.

C'était une attitude que Roy jugeait parfaitement louable, bien sûr. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprocher mentalement au jeune homme de vouloir porter sur ses épaules le poids des pêchés de l'humanité entière.  
Il n'était qu'un gamin de 19 ans à peine, et il se prenait tellement au sérieux, sa conscience aiguë de l'injustice n'arrangeant d'ailleurs absolument pas les choses.

Alors, même si le militaire saluait les actions si courageuses et altruistes d'Edward, il gardait dans un coin de la tête l'idée selon laquelle l'armée avait volé son enfance au jeune homme ; cette armée, qu'il l'avait lui-même encouragé à intégrer, l'avait lentement rongé de l'intérieur en le forçant à endosser un rôle de toutou de l'armée qui l'avait écœuré pendant des années. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de se soustraire à cet état des choses, il refusait ?

« Ca va, vous fatiguez pas à vous trouver des excuses, dit brusquement Edward, arrachant Mustang à ses pensées. Je crois que j'ai très bien compris le message. »  
Le blondinet tourna les talons, non sans avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable à son supérieur, et rejoignit d'un pas rapide la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
Mustang resta seul dans le couloir désert, méditant les dernières paroles du Fullmetal, une légère amertume sur le bout de la langue.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! :D  
La suite viendra dans deux semaines :)


	2. Robes et parfum

**Salut les enfants !**

Désolée de ne poster ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'étais à l'étranger pour deux semaines, totalement coupée du monde et surtout d'Internet T_T

J'aimerais vous remercier pour les reviews, ajoutes aux favoris et alertes... je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux, ça fait plaisir ! :D

Réponse aux anonymes :**  
****Marie** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également :)  
**Green Eyes** : Merci pour la review ! :D Ahaha, ces deux persos sont des boulets de toute façon, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! Pour ce qui est de Mustang et de savoir s'il va se rattraper dans ce chapitre, eh bien... je te laisse découvrir xD

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime Hiromu Arakawa. En revanche, le Duc Nightray est à moi (même si j'ai piqué son nom à Pandora Hearts), de même que sa nièce, Ellye ^^

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Robes et parfum.****  
**

La fête battait son plein ce soir là, et même les gardes postés dehors pouvaient profiter de la musique qui filtrait par les larges fenêtres en ogive parsemant la façade du château.  
La salle était surchauffée, aussi les femmes avaient-elles abandonné au vestiaire leurs châles et autres foulards en soie, révélant des décolletés généreux et des courbes gracieuses qu'elles s'appliquaient à mettre en valeur en valsant au bras de leurs cavaliers.

Posté près d'une fenêtre entrouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, Edward contemplait les invités d'un œil torve. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se trouve en présence de personnes bienheureuses lorsque lui-même broyait du noir ? Son regard glissa sur la foule colorée, avant de se stopper sur une silhouette en particulier qui se tenait juste à côté du buffet.  
Mustang.  
Comme à son habitude, ce dernier était entouré de femmes qu'il charmait grâce à ses manières élégantes, sa galanterie et son sourire séduisant...  
Le blondinet se stoppa soudain dans ses pensées moroses. Quoi, comment ça, « sourire séduisant » ? Il fallait vraiment que la chaleur ambiante lui ait fait cramer quelques neurones, pour qu'il pense une chose aussi stupide, tiens.

Il en était là, à pester intérieurement, lorsqu'un petit cri aigu le poussa à se retourner.  
Son corps agit heureusement par réflexe, et il rattrapa la jeune femme dans un bond avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il l'attira souplement à lui pour l'aider à se redresser, prenant garde à ne pas blesser le poignet fin qu'il tenait dans sa main. La demoiselle se confondit en excuses et remerciements, tandis que quelques invités entouraient le jeune militaire pour le féliciter de ses réflexes et de son agilité. Edward se sentit extrêmement gêné d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, sous le regard doux de la brunette à qui il venait d'éviter une chute qui aurait pu la blesser. Cette dernière se rapprocha de lui pour entamer la conversation :

« Merci beaucoup de votre aide, il faut vraiment que je sois étourdie pour avoir trébuché ainsi ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Edward secoua négativement la tête et, pointant du doigt les chaussures qu'elle portait, expliqua :  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu les talons que vous portez. Ca doit être difficile de marcher avec de pareilles échasses !

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant cette réponse si franche et naturelle. Ce soldat était décidément bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à présent ! Elle avait clairement pu percevoir sa gêne devant les félicitations des autres convives, comme s'il préférait rendre service sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. C'était une attitude qu'elle jugea tout à fait charmante, et tellement éloignée des comportements de ces militaires vénaux qu'elle avait pu connaître...

- Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Je suis Ellye Nightray, la petite nièce du Duc. Et vous, vous êtes bien le Fullmetal Alchemist, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle délivra son identité. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, et il imagina nettement le regard de Mustang se poser sur lui, parlant familièrement avec la petite nièce d'un ancien haut gradé. Il se sentit pâlir en pensant à la scène que son supérieur lui ferait s'il le surprenait, et se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

- Excusez-moi pour ma familiarité, mademoiselle Nightray ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

La jeune femme eut un petite sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sa longue chevelure de jais voletant autour de son visage aux traits fins.

- Je vous en prie, oublions les conventions pour ce soir, supplia-t-elle. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas là pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon oncle ?

Elle lui saisit alors le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la piste de danse, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice.  
- Ma...mademoiselle ! protesta Edward, les joues cramoisies. Je suis en mission, je ne peux pas me permettre de...  
- Alors prenez cela comme un ordre de la part de mon oncle ! » rit-elle en esquissant les premiers pas de danse, obligeant le jeune homme à se caler sur son rythme pour ne pas les faire tomber tous les deux.

Le jeune soldat blêmit. Non seulement il n'avait jamais appris à danser correctement, malgré tous les efforts de Winry dans ce but, mais en plus il risquait de se faire passer un savon par le Général de Brigade...  
Il se concentra dans un premier temps sur la musique, pour finalement réussir à suivre les pas compliqués de cette valse sournoise non, vraiment, la danse ne serait jamais son fort ! A son bras, la jeune femme riait de sa maladresse et son regard se faisait tendre devant la gaucherie de ses gestes. Heureusement, elle était une excellent cavalière, et le jeune homme put s'en sortir sans aucune humiliation.

La musique s'arrêta finalement et Ellye se dirigea vers le buffet, tenant toujours fermement le bras de son cavalier. Ce dernier pâlit sensiblement : elle le menait tout droit vers l'échafaud ! En effet, il sentit quelqu'un le fusiller du regard lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit un verre pour qu'il se rafraîchisse après avoir tant dansé. Elle babillait joyeusement, accaparant totalement le soldat et l'empêchant d'aller expliquer la situation à Mustang.

« Mademoiselle, murmura-t-il finalement. Mon supérieur...

La jeune femme tendit le cou pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Elle aperçut le militaire, posté à quelques pas d'eux, qui jetait sur le duo un regard glacial. Elle s'en voulut instantanément de l'embarras dans lequel elle avait jeté le blondinet, qui lui avait pourtant été d'un grand secours quelques minutes plus tôt.

Heureusement, son oncle s'avançait vers eux, et elle s'empressa de le prendre à part pour lui expliquer en quelques mots les ennuis qu'elle venait de causer au jeune homme, qui rongeait d'ailleurs son frein dans son coin. Le voyant enfin seul, Mustang en profita justement pour le rejoindre, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux d'obsidienne.

« Décidément, siffla-t-il, je ne peux pas te laisser seul un instant ! Non seulement tu ignores les conventions les plus basiques dès le début de la soirée, mais en plus je te retrouve à flirter avec la nièce de Nigthtray !

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer en entendant le mot « flirter ». Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre de vocabulaire, et pour cause : les filles et lui, et même les histoires d'amour ou de drague en général, avec sa maladresse...  
- Elle... elle voulait absolument que je danse avec elle... s'excusa-t-il maladroitement, son regard évitant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée celui de son supérieur.  
Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée :  
- Inutile de te chercher des excuses, fit-il, agacé. Vraiment, tu...

Mustang s'interrompit instantanément : le Duc venait de faire son apparition à leurs côtés, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres. Derrière lui, sa nièce faisait des signes à Edward pour lui signifier qu'elle avait la situation bien en main.  
- Ohoho, mais si ce n'est pas le jeune Fullmetal ! s'exclama l'homme. J'avais déjà entendu dire beaucoup de bien de vous, et voilà que vous venez en aide à ma nièce. Vous êtes décidément un brave garçon !  
Le Duc serra énergiquement la main d'un Edward qui n'en menait pas large, mais qui se sentait toutefois rassuré de ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de Mustang – du moins, pas immédiatement, mais il savait que ce moment viendrait incessamment sous peu.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur le Duc, répondit-il finalement avec modestie.  
- Ah, et vous faites preuve d'un tel sérieux ! s'étonna son interlocuteur. Moi, à votre âge, ohoho...  
- Mon oncle ! le coupa Ellye, avant qu'il ne parte dans un de ses radotages ennuyeux. Pensez-vous que je puisse accaparer le soldat Elric encore un peu ?  
Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Mustang, qui contemplait la scène d'un air ébahi. Ce gamin avait décidément le chic pour mettre tout le monde dans sa poche !  
- Eh bien, cher Mustang, enchaîna le Duc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser à ma nièce le privilège de danser avec le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist ! »

Le Général de Brigade se retrouvait bien embêté : non seulement il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer un savon à son subordonné concernant son attitude désinvolte, mais en plus il se voyait contraint de lui accorder une faveur ! Alors ça, c'était vraiment la meilleure.  
Il répondit pourtant avec une extrême politesse que ce serait un honneur pour lui que l'un de ses hommes soit le cavalier de la demoiselle Nightray. Cette dernière sauta de joie et s'accrocha au bras d'Edward, qui sentait des sueurs froides parcourir son dos. Certes, il avait évité des réprimandes de la part de son supérieur, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Mustang saurait lui faire passer l'envie de se faire remarquer pour quelques temps...

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de marbre du hall principal. Ils marchaient tranquillement vers la sortie, appréciant l'air frais courant sur leurs peaux en sueur d'avoir tant dansé. Ellye passa distraitement une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour les recoiffer, avant de se tourner vers Edward, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Edward, merci infiniment ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.**  
**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mademoiselle, répliqua le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers éclairés par des torches placées de chaque côté de la volée de marches leurs ombres vacillaient autour d'eux à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, une voiture vint s'arrêter devant d'eux, et le chauffeur en descendit pour ouvrir la portière à la demoiselle Nightray, l'enjoignant à monter dans le véhicule.  
La jeune femme se tourna à regret vers son cavalier. Elle aurait souhaité discuter plus longuement avec ce charmant garçon à l'esprit si vif ! Elle lui tendit finalement sa main, qu'il saisit délicatement pour la porter à ses lèvres avec galanterie.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Edward.  
- Moi de même, mademoiselle » répondit-il poliment.

Elle monta gracieusement dans l'automobile, prenant soin de ne pas laisser traîner les volants de sa robe afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas coincés dans la portière. Le chauffeur démarra enfin, et l'alchimiste regarda le véhicule quitter la cour et s'éloigner prudemment dans l'immense parc de la propriété, à cause de l'obscurité qui se faisait croissante.

Un vent du nord vint charrier l'odeur entêtante du parfum que portait la jeune femme : un mélange de senteurs suaves et sucrées qui lui donnait légèrement le tournis. Même si elle l'avait plus ou moins forcé à danser avec elle, cette demoiselle s'était révélée être d'une excellente compagnie il n'avait jamais connu de fille comme cela, elle ressemblait si peu à sa mécanicienne d'amie d'enfance ! Il se surprit d'ailleurs à sourire bêtement en imaginant ce que donnerait une rencontre entre les deux caractères explosifs de ces demoiselles...

« Alors, Fullmetal, tout va comme tu veux ?

Edward sursauta lorsque cette voix railleuse parvint à ses oreilles, le surprenant en plein délit de rêverie. Tout à coup, toutes les pensées désagréables qu'il avait réussi à occulter lui sautèrent au visage tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le dévisageait d'un air peu amène, ses sourcils éternellement froncés sur ses yeux sombres.

- Mustang, je... commença Edward.  
- Te fatigue pas. J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses foireuses pour ce soir.

Ce fut au tour du jeune soldat de froncer les sourcils, alors que son supérieur le dépassait pour s'engager dans l'allée qui menait à la sortie du parc entourant le château.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être que j'avais envie de danser avec cette nana ?! s'agaça-t-il.  
- Cette _nana, _comme tu dis si bien, est la nièce du Duc Nightray. Et vu son rang dans la société, crois moi, elle n'avait rien à faire au bras d'un minable petit Alchimiste d'Etat dans ton genre.

Edward sentit la colère enfler dans sa poitrine, mais il n'aurait su dire lequel des mots employés par Mustang le mettait dans un tel état probablement tous, après tout ce bâtard savait où frapper avec lui, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient...

- Bordel, vous avez bien vu que c'est elle qui a insisté ! s'irrita le plus jeune, en rattrapant son supérieur pour marcher à sa hauteur et mieux régler la dispute.  
- Et si tu t'étais montré plus ferme dès le début, le Duc ne serait pas intervenu en ta faveur à la demande de sa nièce, et tu aurais pu accomplir ta mission.  
- Parce que vous croyez peut-être que j'ai rien foutu, ce soir ?! s'insurgea Edward devant une telle mauvaise foi. Et puis, vous êtes bien placé pour me faire la morale, tiens, avec toutes les femmes que vous avez draguées pendant la réception !

Leurs pas les avaient guidés plus profondément dans le parc, à la lisière d'un petit bois qu'il leur restait à traverser pour se retrouver hors de la propriété et pouvoir prendre un taxi afin de rejoindre le centre ville.  
Mustang saisit soudainement le bras de son subordonné et le traina à sa suite, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, en dépit de ses protestations. Le dos et le crâne du plus jeune heurtèrent violemment le tronc d'arbre contre lequel son supérieur venait de le pousser. Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur comme de mécontentement, qui eut pour effet de rendre l'expression sur le visage du brun encore plus mauvaise.

- C'est la deuxième fois en une unique soirée que tu trouves le moyen de manquer de respect à ton supérieur, Fullmetal.  
- Ah, c'est clair que niveau respect, vous êtes le mieux placé pour me faire la morale ! s'énerva Edward, massant son crâne douloureux.

Il poussa un autre cri, de surprise cette fois ci, lorsque son supérieur saisit puis enserra ses poignets fins pour les coller contre le tronc d'arbre, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Cette façon de faire avait deux avantages que tous deux connaissaient très bien : le premier, de totalement déstabiliser le jeune homme le second, de l'empêcher de faire de l'alchimie.

- Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... » fit Mustang pensivement.

Edward frémit, ignorant s'il faisait allusion à une sanction qu'il appliquerait plus tard, ou s'il comptait le passer à tabac dans la minute pour avoir osé le provoquer délibérément. Si jamais il devait affronter son supérieur, il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir indemne : par le passé, ce dernier lui avait déjà filé une raclée lors du combat organisé par leurs collègues désireux de savoir qui des deux était le plus puissant. Et aujourd'hui qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser l'alchimie en tapant simplement dans ses mains, comment ferait-il ?

En effet, pour récupérer le corps d'Alphonse et le bras d'Edward, les frères Elric avaient fait le choix de rendre à la Vérité ce qu'elle leur avait donné, à savoir toutes ces connaissances alchimiques qui leur permettaient de transmuter sans cercle. Ils avaient vraiment eu l'impression de repartir à zéro, mais leur soif de connaissances était inextinguible et leur volonté imperturbable : ils n'avaient plus cessé de progresser depuis ce jour. Le talent qu'ils avaient en eux ne leur avait jamais été enlevé, et c'est cela qui avait permis à Edward de rester au sein de l'armée. Même si cela dérangeait un certain militaire de sa connaissance...

Le regard d'obsidienne de Mustang parcourut les traits fins de son visage, observant avec curiosité la lueur indéfinissable qu'il trouva au fond des prunelles dorées. Il aimait trouver chez le jeune homme ce mélange de force et de détresse, d'impétuosité et de timidité c'était toujours en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il comprenait ce que ressentait réellement son subordonné, et pas en l'écoutant lui brailler après. Il fut surpris de trouver une mélange d'appréhension et d'intérêt dans ses iris à la couleur du soleil. Comme si ce soir, le Fullmetal avait attendu quelque chose de lui.

De son côté, Edward, même s'il n'en menait pas large, sentait qu'il pouvait encore retourner la situation à son avantage s'il jouait correctement la partie. Oui, parce que ce soir, Mustang prenait enfin le temps de poser les yeux sur lui, de chercher en lui les réponses à ses questions.  
Tous deux savaient très bien que cette histoire avec la nièce de Nightray n'était qu'une excuse pour se confronter l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient attendu ce moment si longtemps, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Et ils étaient parfaitement conscient des bouleversements que leur discussion pourrait avoir sur leur relation déjà ô combien compliquée. Ils s'observèrent longtemps en chien de faïence, chacun semblant peser le pour et le contre : étaient-ils réellement prêts pour cette confrontation qui paraissait inévitable ?

Le silence qui régnait à présent sur le petit bois n'était entrecoupé que rarement par le bruissement des feuilles dans lesquelles sifflait le vent. Des courants d'air glacial venaient errer sur la peau dorée d'Edward et agitaient ses cheveux blonds, les faisant voleter autour de son visage aux traits crispés.  
La position dans laquelle il se tenait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, à savoir plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre à l'écorce rude, le faisait souffrir, d'autant plus que l'homme face à lui retenait toujours ses avant-bras dans une poigne de fer.

« Lâchez-moi, Mustang, siffla Edward d'un ton menaçant.  
- Pour que tu t'esquives avec un de tes tours de passe-passe ? répliqua le Général. Compte là-dessus.

Le jeune homme sentit sa colère monter d'un cran à ces mots.

- Vous me prenez toujours pour un gamin, hein ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de parler d'homme à homme avec vous ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

Mustang grinça des dents, mais consentit néanmoins à relâcher le blond, qui massa ses poignets douloureux en grimaçant.  
Le militaire recula de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux, curieux de voir la tournure que prendraient les événements si, comme l'avançait Edward, il était effectivement capable de se comporter comme un adulte.

- Bon, commença le plus jeune, c'est quoi votre problème avec moi ?  
- Moi, j'ai un problème ? répéta lentement le brun.  
- Faites pas l'innocent non plus ! s'irrita le soldat. Vous me pourrissez la vie depuis des mois, et faudrait que je me la ferme en plus ?

Le Général resta interdit quelques instants. Lui, il lui pourrissait la vie ? Depuis plusieurs mois ? D'accord, il avait peut-être été désagréable avec lui ces derniers temps, mais avec les nouvelles responsabilités que lui avaient amenées sa récente promotion, c'était normal qu'il soit sur les nerfs, non ?

Et puis, est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt ce morveux qui lui pourrissait la vie, en vérité ? Avec sa manie de tout détruire sur son passage pendant ses missions, et surtout de revenir de ces dites missions en miettes, ce qui l'obligeait à lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire, de materner ce sale gosse incapable de prendre soin de lui-même !

Mais, d'un autre côté... fallait-il vraiment qu'il cherche à prêter autant d'attention à son subordonné ? C'est vrai, personne ne lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui, et le Fullmetal avait 19 ans après tout. Ce n'était plus l'enfant de 11 ans dévoré de culpabilité qui gisait dans un fauteuil roulant... Il avait enfin atteint son but et choisi sa propre voie, indépendamment de ce que lui dictaient ses proches. Vraiment, le jeune Elric n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'occupe de lui...

Il perdit soudainement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il comprit qu'Edward s'était rendu compte du trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. Le jeune homme fit un pas vers lui, une lueur incertaine au fond de ses prunelles dorées.

- Ma présence au sein de l'armée vous dérange-t-elle à ce point ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, comme un enfant pris en faute.

De le voir si peu sûr de lui, toutes ses barrières faites d'ironie et d'irritation abaissées, Mustang se sentit bouleversé. Ce gamin, depuis quand accordait-il autant d'importance à ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Etait-il possible que derrière ses crises de colère, se cache en réalité une réelle attention, de l'intérêt ? Lui qui n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un sale gosse incapable de faire confiance aux adultes, il s'en sentait tout retourné. Que Edward lui accorde sa confiance, à lui, un sale chien de l'armée... c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.  
Et pourtant.

Le militaire se sentait tellement déboussolé qu'il ne fit rien pour retenir le jeune homme, qui le quitta d'un pas rapide, une expression peinée sur le visage. Il suivit sa silhouette du coin de l'œil, remarquant à nouveau combien ce gamin avait grandi.

Mustang appuya son front contre le tronc de l'arbre et poussa un soupir, une pointe de culpabilité naissant au creux de son ventre. Peut-être qu'au fond il savait déjà quelle était la cause de son attitude méprisante à l'égard d'Edward.  
Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour l'analyser, et surtout... pour l'accepter.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture !  
**  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant que le premier, et que les explications sur l'alchimie de Edo vous auront satisfaites...(parce que sinon, je peux aussi détailler plus... mais ça sera compliqué pour ma cervelle de piaf ! xD Je considère que c'est un échange équivalent, qu'ils rendent ce qu'on leur a donné (l'alchimie sans cercle), en échange du retour de ce qu'on leur a pris (leurs corps) ... je ne sais pas si c'est très clair...)

J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une semaine, mais cela dépendra de l'avancée des chapitres suivants (car je préfère avoir des chapitres d'avance) et aussi de l'avancée de mon boulot pour la rentrée (oui oui, les gens qui font des devoirs de vacances existent, je vous jure)  
Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus de deux semaines, promis !

A bientôt ! :)

Lyra


	3. La douleur de l'absence

**Salut les enfants !**

Voici enfin le chapitre 3, tout beau tout chaud ! :3 Désolée de poster si tardivement, mais c'est quand même plus confortable pour moi de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (surtout avec les cours qui reprennent lundi...)

Merci pour vos reviews sur les précédents, et surtout un grand merci à pour son aide ^^ (et allez lire sa fic, bande de païens !)  
**  
Disclaimer :** Bouh, les personnages sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa ! Ah, mais non en fait, Ellye m'appartient :'D  
J'y pense, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de ressemblances avec la fic "When I'm bored, I send vibrations in your direction" (lien dans mes favoris) mais comme le contexte (après-manga) est le même, avec Al à Xing, Roy qui est Général... Bah c'est pas facile, alors je m'excuse d'avance s'il y avait trop de points communs, j'fais pas exprès j'le jure u_u

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La douleur de l'absence.****  
**

Le bitume humide crissait désagréablement sous ses bottes.

Il avait plu toute la nuit, les gouttes ricochant sur le toit de son immeuble et battant les fenêtres l'ayant empêché de trouver le sommeil.

Enfin, en réalité, le bruit de l'averse n'avait pas été le seul facteur de son insomnie. Evidemment, sa dispute avec Mustang, mais aussi son attitude de ces derniers mois, avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner une migraine atroce.

Il s'était alors levé tôt et, après avoir pris une douche glacée et simplement bu un café – car, chose rare, il n'avait pas d'appétit – avait finalement enfilé son uniforme militaire. Étrangement, l'idée lui était venue naturellement : peut-être qu'en voyant qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions, Mustang comprendrait enfin qu'il n'était plus un sale gamin capricieux !

Il marqua une pause devant l'imposant bâtiment du Quartier Général, dont les murs gris avaient pris une teinte délavée qui se fondait dans le décor alentour fait d'immeubles et de ciel grisâtre. Même le paysage semblait avoir décidé de le déprimer.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'équipe de Mustang, au premier étage. Il poussa la porte en réprimant un soupir de lassitude, et marmonna un « bonjour » tellement discret que les autres ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement, habitués qu'ils étaient à le voir entrer dans le bureau en braillant.

« Tiens, mais c'est le boss ! s'exclama Havoc, sa clope éternellement collée aux lèvres.  
- Oh, bonjour Edward, le salua poliment Fuery avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un signe de tête à leurs salutations.

- T'es bien silencieux ce matin, fit remarquer Breda, levant enfin la tête de ses dossiers.  
- Tu es malade, peut-être ? s'enquit Hawkeye. C'est sûr qu'avec ce temps...

Edward secoua la tête négativement, la remerciant de sa sollicitude. Puis, il jeta un regard découragé à la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de son supérieur. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait peut-être une réunion et ne pourrait pas le recevoir...

- Tu es venu voir le Général ? Tu as de la chance, il est arrivé à l'heure ce matin, dit Hawkeye, détruisant ses derniers espoirs.  
- Ahaha, il va être surpris de voir que tu as enfin accepté de porter l'uniforme ! s'enthousiasma Havoc avec un petit rire moqueur.  
- C'est sûr qu'avec le foin que tu nous as fait hier parce que tu devais obligatoirement le porter pour la réception... » ricana Breda.

Edward sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de maturité, la veille même. Et après, il osait s'étonner que Mustang s'en prenne sans cesse à lui... En réalité, il avait sans doute plus de torts qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru, dans toute cette histoire.  
Ignorant les moqueries des deux compères, il leur tourna le dos et toqua vivement à la porte du bureau. Il s'y glissa silencieusement lorsqu'une voix de l'autre côté du panneau de bois l'y autorisa, le tout sous le regard étonné des militaires, plus accoutumés à ses crises de colère qu'à cette attitude si calme.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Mustang, Edward se demanda si ce dernier lui avait bel et bien permis d'entrer dans la pièce quand il avait frappé en effet, l'homme gardait les yeux rivés sur le dossier qu'il était en train de traiter, et n'accordait pas la moindre attention au nouvel arrivant.

Le jeune homme, ne sachant comment réagir en de pareilles circonstances, resta interdit. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être accueilli par des moqueries et autres phrases cinglantes de la part de son supérieur, il ignorait quoi faire face à ce silence méprisant. Finalement, les railleries de ces derniers mois lui paraissaient enviables, comparées à ce genre de comportement de la part du brun.

Il décida de prendre place face au Général, qui n'avait toujours pas daigné lever les yeux sur lui, et posa prudemment son rapport sur le bureau. Le regard de Mustang se posa un instant sur le petit paquet de feuilles recouvertes de l'écriture fine de son subordonné, avant de retourner à son travail, sans mot dire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore dans ce silence plus que pesant, avant que le militaire ne se décide enfin à poser son stylo et à redresser la tête. Edward remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges bordés de cernes violacés, signe que la nuit avait été courte pour lui aussi.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre des indices sur la meilleure attitude à emprunter pour se sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient eux-mêmes fourrés.

« J'ai réfléchi, dit soudainement Mustang, en s'arrachant à la contemplation des yeux dorés posés sur lui pour recommencer à traiter ses dossiers. A propos de … tout ça.  
- Je vois... souffla Edward, qui regretta plus que jamais d'être venu, tant il redoutait ce qu'allait lui dire son supérieur.

L'autre, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir du désarroi dans lequel il avait jeté son subordonné rien qu'en prononçant cette simple phrase, continua :  
- Tu vas partir en mission. La situation à la frontière sud a besoin d'être gérée par des Alchimistes d'Etat.

Incrédule, Edward lâcha sèchement :  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec...  
- Deux mois, le coupa brusquement Mustang. Tu vas partir deux mois, histoire de nous laisser du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe actuellement entre nous. Tu juges que je te traite mal, alors laisse moi prendre du recul.

Le blond serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre si fort que ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant. C'était ridicule ! Quoi, il avait besoin qu'il parte à l'autre bout du pays pour « prendre du recul » ? La bonne blague !

- Dites plutôt que vous voulez m'éloigner de Central, à défaut de pouvoir me virer complètement de l'armée.

Le poing de Mustang s'abattit violemment sur la table et il se leva d'un bond, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de ses piles de dossiers pour saisir Edward par le collet.

- Écoute moi bien, Fullmetal, siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Si tu continues à affirmer ce genre de choses, je vais vraiment avoir envie de te virer, compris ?  
Je crois que je ne me suis jamais privé de te dire ce que je pensais de ton comportement, alors si tu dépassais les bornes au point que je veuille que tu quittes l'armée, ça ferait belle lurette que je te l'aurais dit ! »

Il repoussa brutalement Edward en arrière. Le jeune homme retomba lourdement sur sa chaise qui faillit basculer à son tour. En voyant son air surpris, presque effrayé, Mustang se dit qu'il s'était peut-être montré trop brusque.

Et quelque chose avait dû changer, tout au fond de ce jeune adulte qui lui faisait face le jour de l'affaire « Maria Ross », quand il l'avait frappé, Edward avait immédiatement voulu lui retourner une droite... pourtant, là, il se contentait de le regarder d'un air choqué, sans rien tenter.

Puis, peu à peu, une flamme nouvelle vacilla dans les prunelles dorées du Fullmetal Alchemist c'était un mélange de soulagement et, peut-être, d'un léger espoir.

Mustang tendit l'ordre de mission à son subordonné, qui le saisit sans mot dire avant de quitter la pièce sur laquelle régnait un silence quasi religieux. Le militaire vit distinctement un éclat de reconnaissance briller au fond de ce regard lumineux qui tranchait distinctement avec les couleurs moroses qu'avait pris le paysage.

Oui, peut-être que cette mission arrangerait les choses.  
Peut-être que lorsqu'Edward passerait à nouveau la porte de ce bureau pour lui remettre son rapport, il l'accueillerait avec ses habituelles boutades, et peut-être que l'autre lui hurlerait dessus, comme à son habitude.  
Oui, peut-être.

* * *

Deux mois avaient finalement passé.

Lentement.  
Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, s'étaient étirées au maximum, étiolant le temps comme un vieux linge qui tombe en lambeaux.

Douloureusement.  
L'absence avait fini par leur coûter plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il y a des mots, des gestes, des timbres de voix qui collent à la peau sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Malgré cela, le temps était enfin venu pour Edward Elric de poser à nouveau le pied sur le quai de la gare de Central City, après des jours et des jours passés au sud, non loin de la ligne de front.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Quartier Général, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la petite chambre qu'il louait au centre ville, il lui sembla qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis que ses pieds avaient foulé pour la dernière fois le sol de la base militaire.

Il fit une entrée énergique dans le bureau de la Team Mustang, dont les membres furent ravis de le retrouver en pleine forme.

« Hey, boss ! Alors le sud, comment c'était ? s'exclama Havoc.  
- Ca doit craindre un max là-bas, non ? Vu les tensions avec Aerugo...commenta Breda.  
- Tu ne t'es pas blessé j'espère ? s'inquiéta Fuery.

Edward sourit : toujours aussi agités, ces trois là ! Surtout quand Hawkeye ne les surveillait pas, d'ailleurs. Ils aimaient vraiment trop tirer au flanc, décidément...  
Il supporta patiemment toutes leurs questions, des plus pertinentes – climat, nourriture, paysage, situation politico-militaire – aux plus stupides :

- Alors, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie dans le sud ?  
Le jeune homme dévisagea Havoc, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- P-pardon ? bafouilla-t-il, cramoisi.  
- Bah pourquoi tu rougis comme une vierge effarouchée ? le taquina Havoc, qui sentait qu'il avait touché un sujet sensible.

Voyant le plus jeune éviter soigneusement son regard, il s'exclama, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit :  
- Ooooh je vois, c'est qu'il est encore puceau, notre petit Fullmetal !

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, sous le regard éberlué de Fuery qui se demandait comment on pouvait être assez fou pour provoquer Edward en connaissant son caractère explosif et sa force de frappe. Breda, quant à lui, buvait tranquillement son café en contemplant la scène d'un œil consterné, bien que manifestement peu surpris du manque chronique de maturité de son collègue.

- Ahaha ! continua Havoc, hilare. A 19 ans, t'as jamais couché avec une fille ?

Si un regard avait pu tuer, nul doute que le pauvre Havoc aurait fini six pieds sous terre, tant les yeux d'Edward lançaient des éclairs menaçants.  
A peine rentré au bercail, on se payait déjà sa tête, et en public qui plus est ? Quelle bonne blague ! S'il avait su, il serait resté dans le sud là-bas au moins, les gens étaient accueillants et respectueux !

- Havoc... commença-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Si tu continues, je te jure que je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la porte s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye et son air éternellement sévère. Son visage se radoucit toutefois lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward.

- Bonjour Edward, cela faisait longtemps. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?  
- Très bien, merci, répondit-il poliment.  
- Je suppose que tu es venu faire ton rapport au Général ?  
- Vous supposez bien » sourit-il en agitant le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui désigner la porte du bureau de leur supérieur pour lui signifier qu'il était disponible. Elle s'assit ensuite à sa table, fusillant du regard ses collègues, car elle avait bien sûr deviné qu'ils avaient pris le retour d'Edward comme un prétexte pour ne pas travailler.

Edward entra dans le bureau de Mustang d'un pas décidé. Leur dernière entrevue s'était particulièrement mal déroulée, mais il avait bien l'intention d'arranger les choses. Il avait eu le temps, ces deux derniers mois passés loin de lui, de réfléchir à ces tensions qui existaient entre eux deux.

« Bonjour, Général Mustang ! lança-t-il énergiquement.

Le militaire releva le nez de la pile de dossiers qui trônait devant lui. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il dit, un brin ironique :

- Décidément, cette mission dans le sud a été un succès à tous les niveaux : tu as même retenu mon grade !  
- Roh ça va, râla le blond en se laissant tomber sur la chaise face à son supérieur. Je suis venu le plus vite possible, j'vous dis pas comme je suis vanné...  
- Tu passes trop de temps à dormir... soupira Roy.

Il saisit le rapport que son subordonné avait déposé sur le bureau, l'ajoutant à la liste conséquente des affaires qu'il avait à traiter. S'il avait su que cette promotion lui apporterait tant de travail supplémentaire... ! Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il soit capable de supporter ça, s'il souhaitait réellement devenir un jour Généralissime.  
Il reporta son attention sur le Fullmetal, vautré dans son fauteuil.

- Alors... dit-il d'un ton moqueur, tu as trouvé une petite amie, dans le sud ?

Edward crut s'étrangler de rage. Ah, ce sale bâtard ! Il n'avait bien sûr pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec Havoc, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se payer sa tête à ce sujet !

- Si c'est pour vous foutre de moi, j'aime mieux rentrer chez moi pour me reposer, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.  
- Tiens, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta susceptibilité...  
- Parce que vous auriez aimé qu'on se fiche de vous sur ce sujet, à mon âge ? pesta le blond.

Mustang fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre sournoisement :

- Non, accorda-t-il, mais les gens n'avaient aucune raison de se moquer de moi sur ce sujet là, quand j'avais 19 ans...

Edward fronça les sourcils et grinça d'un ton peu amène :  
- Ca va, hein, j'ai pas non plus envie de connaître tous les détails de votre vie sexuelle.

Le Général eut un petit rire, qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ce rire, délicat comme le tintement d'une clochette et en même temps, grave comme le murmure des cuivres... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce son si particulier lui avait manqué, au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Ou alors, il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer.

En réalité, Edward était plus ou moins conscient de la place grandissante que Mustang avait pris dans sa vie l'homme l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à aller de l'avant, bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui cela ne se résumait plus seulement à cela...

Le blondinet fut tiré de ces pensées dérangeantes par Mustang, qui continuait d'un ton plus doux :

- Ceci dit, savoir prendre son temps pour trouver la bonne personne, je pense que c'est aussi une qualité.

Le jeune militaire sentit une légère rougeur teinter le haut de ses pommettes. Il détourna précipitamment le regard, gêné que son supérieur aborde un tel sujet avec un ton si sérieux. Finalement, peut-être que les moqueries étaient à préférer à ce genre de chose ?

Mustang, conscient de l'embarras qu'il avait provoqué chez son cadet, et ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, dit d'un ton neutre :

- Dis moi, Fullmetal, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'allonger un peu sur le divan ? fit-il en désignant le canapé en cuir à quelques pas d'eux. Ça te laissera du temps pour te reposer, pendant que je lirai ton rapport.

- Décidément, railla Edward, bien que lui étant intérieurement reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet, j'ai bien fait de partir si longtemps : vous avez appris à être aimable ! »

Le Général grinça des dents en reconnaissant la même structure de phrase qu'il avait lui-même lancée au plus jeune quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il ne dit rien, ses yeux suivant distraitement la fine silhouette de son interlocuteur se diriger vers le divan, où il se laissa tomber comme une masse en poussant un soupir bienheureux.

Mustang se remit à sa tâche, songeant qu'en travaillant sérieusement, il aurait peut-être fini rapidement, et pourrait lire le rapport que le Fullmetal lui avait laissé. Et ensuite, il serait temps qu'ils discutent un peu, à propos de...tout ça...

Absorbé qu'il était par son travail, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le jour déclinait, et que ses subordonnés, dans le bureau adjacent au sien, avaient déjà terminé leur journée de travail. Et voilà, il était encore le seul à faire des heures supplémentaires ! Mais quelque part, cela lui permettait de retarder l'échéance.

Intérieurement, le haut gradé se réjouissait en réalité du fait qu'Edward ait été trop épuisé pour remettre sur le tapis la discussion qu'il avait fait avorter deux mois plus tôt. Il se sentait encore trop troublé des découvertes qu'il avait pu faire au cours de son absence, et ne se sentait pas le courage d'aborder immédiatement le sujet...

Cela lui avait sauté au visage comme une évidence.  
Son agressivité, sa mesquinerie, ses réprimandes incessantes... avaient créé une carapace autour de son esprit, destinée à l'éloigner des véritables sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du jeune homme.

Des émotions divergentes se mêlaient en lui dans un entrelacs si difficile à défaire qu'il les avait ignorées pendant des années. Mais il avait fini par atteindre sa limite lorsqu'Edward avait évoqué son désir de rester dans l'armée. Peut-être qu'il y avait vu un signe un cri de joie avait semblé jaillir de sa poitrine : Edward ne le quittait pas, il restait à ses côtés !

Et en même temps, cela avait été une des pires révélations de sa vie, de se rendre compte qu'il tenait plus que de raison à son subordonné. Et même, pire. _Qu'il était attiré par lui. _Car sinon, comment désigner autrement cette attraction indescriptible qui le liait si étroitement au blondinet ?

Un soupir sur sa gauche le tira de ses pensées dérangeantes.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil aux pieds qu'il voyait pendre mollement au-dessus du sol, avant de se lever pour contourner le divan et contempler la silhouette qui y était étendue.

Il se pencha doucement au-dessus du jeune homme.

« Fullmetal, tu dors...? »

* * *

Pour dire à l'auteur que son chapitre est génial, tapez "review"  
Pour dire à l'auteur que son chapitre est merdique, tapez "review"  
Pour tuer l'auteur qui a fini son chapitre de cette façon, tapez "review"

Edward : "Si l'auteur vous gonfle à demander des reviews, ignorez la !"

(Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pourrir la fin de votre lecture xD)

Merci pour votre lecture, à dans deux semaines ;)


	4. Face à la porte

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voilà, je poste (enfin !) le chapitre 4 de ma fic "Pour un uniforme". Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais le rythme de la classe prépa + l'absence de wifi à l'internat n'ont rien fait pour m'aider... A l'avenir, je ne pourrai poster mes chapitres que le week end, mais j'espère pouvoir continuer à publier toutes les deux semaines ! :)

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, vous me faites troooooop plaisir ! Si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer : je suis un peu tête en l'air... Merci également aux petites anonymes pour leur soutien ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Face à la porte.****  
**

_Il flottait._

_Alors que la fatigue l'écrasait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait à présent l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'une plume. Comme si son corps avait pu se déplacer au moindre courant d'air frôlant sa peau._

_Sa peau, qu'il devinait d'ailleurs brûlante et ruisselante de sueur à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Les lèvres nichées dans le creux de son cou laissèrent une langue taquine s'échapper pour venir lécher sensuellement son torse au goût salé exquis._

_Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, elles ricochaient sur son esprit déboussolé qui cherchait désespérément à analyser enfin la situation. Cette sensation de légèreté, ces caresses qui embrasaient son corps... Des circonstances pour le moins inédites, c'était peu dire._

_Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Les orbes noires qui effleuraient son visage d'un regard torride avaient pourtant l'air tellement réelles... Ses mains vinrent timidement caresser ses cheveux corbeaux, appréciant le contact soyeux sous ses doigts._

_Son cœur battit un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il le voulait, maintenant._  
_Et puis, inévitablement, un gémissement plaintif et frustré s'échappa de sa gorge._

* * *

Mustang se figea, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du Fullmetal.

Il s'était approché de lui pour essayer de le réveiller en douceur, bien que se doutant qu'il aurait du mal à tirer le blondinet de son sommeil exceptionnellement lourd.

C'est là qu'il avait gémi.

Le militaire resta un moment interdit. Puis, ses yeux d'obsidienne parcoururent le visage de son subordonné, remarquant progressivement certains indices qui lui avaient échappés : une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et ses joues teintées de rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle erratique, saccadé.

Son regard glissa sur le reste de la silhouette, découvrant que le jeune homme dormait comme à son habitude le ventre à l'air. Poussé par une force irrésistible, le brun laissa ses doigts glisser sur cette peau dorée qui le fascinait, savourant la texture veloutée et sa douce chaleur.

Inévitablement, un autre gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune, et Mustang dut se rendre à l'évidence : «_ Ce sale gamin est en train de faire un rêve érotique ! _»Il jeta un regard paniqué en direction de la porte de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il se barre, et en vitesse. Heureusement, les membres de son équipe ne seraient pas là pour percevoir son trouble. Il devait s'éloigner de cette foutue pièce et de ce gamin indécent qui l'allumait sans le savoir, et qu'il se passe la tête sous l'eau froide... !

Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tous ces événements lui tombaient sur le coin de la gueule presque en même temps ? D'abord, il comprenait qu'il était attiré par un imbécile d'alchimiste dont il avait presque le double de l'âge, puis, alors qu'il commençait à accepter l'idée progressivement, ce même imbécile faisait un rêve érotique dans son propre bureau, sur son canapé, et...et...

Ses pas le ramenèrent mécaniquement auprès du blondinet.

Il s'agenouilla et approcha son visage du sien, dévoré de curiosité malgré tous ses efforts pour lutter contre ses pulsions.  
Ses doigts vinrent dessiner l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes saillantes, puis les traits fins de sa figure ils se figèrent sur les lèvres rosées et tellement attirantes.

Alors, comme une évidence, son nez vint effleurer le sien, ses cheveux corbeau chatouillèrent ses tempes, et enfin, sa bouche captura la sienne. Le contact était plus que plaisant ses lèvres étaient douces et charnues, et en même temps tellement différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait pu embrasser jusque là, justement parce qu'elles _lui_ appartenaient.  
Il s'en détacha à regrets, se sentant idiot d'embrasser éperdument un gamin endormi juste pour une question d'hormones.

Il en était là, à débattre intérieurement sur la stupidité chronique dont il faisait encore preuve à son âge, lorsque les paupières d'Edward se soulevèrent sur deux orbes dorées.

« Colonel ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes.

Son interlocuteur ne releva même pas la faute qu'il avait faite quant à son grade, trop abasourdi pour prononcer la moindre parole. Le visage du blondinet était encore si près, et ses lèvres rougies lui donnaient tellement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, c'était une véritable torture !

En face de lui, ignorant tout du trouble de son supérieur, le jeune homme passa une main fatigué sur son front en sueur et blêmit en réalisant dans quel état il était. Il fit l'inventaire des signes évidents qui lui sautaient aux yeux : le corps en nage et brûlant, les bouffées de chaleur, les frissons...

Il osa à peine relever le nez pour jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à Mustang dont il croisa le regard avec appréhension. Et, à voir la tête que faisait ce dernier, il sut qu'_il savait._

Il y eut un court moment de flottement, avant qu'Edward ne sente la panique et la honte affluer en lui à une vitesse phénoménale.

Bordel, il avait encore fait _ce_ rêve !  
Ces images qui l'avaient hanté deux mois durant, lors de sa mission dans le sud, étaient revenues peupler son subconscient. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau pour rendre son rapport, il avait réussi à occulter ces détails tellement honteux envahissant son esprit !  
Mais, évidemment, il avait fallu que tout lui retombe dessus alors qu'il s'était assoupi dans le bureau de son supérieur, qui restait tout de même le principal concerné.

Edward s'écarta prudemment du brun, qui continuait à le fixer d'un air indéfinissable, et posa ses pieds au sol, évaluant mentalement la distance qui le séparait encore de la porte de sortie.  
Ça pouvait le faire, il y avait moyen qu'il s'enfuie sans que l'autre ait le temps de lui poser des questions gênantes...

Il était sur le point de se lever et de détaler à toutes jambes lorsqu'une poigne de fer saisit son bras droit, l'obligeant à se rallonger complètement sur le divan.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ton rapport, Fullmetal...

La voix du Général était sensuelle elle fit frémir Edward, qui ressentait encore les séquelles du rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire. Il chercha à se redresser pour se sortir de cette situation délicate, mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à t'éloigner de moi ? murmura Mustang au creux de son oreille.  
- Vous... vous êtes saoul ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix incertaine, abasourdi devant une telle attitude de la part de cet homme habituellement si distant avec lui.

Mustang eut un petit rire. Saoul, lui ? Certainement pas. Mais il mourait d'envie de s'enivrer de l'odeur de ce blondinet étendu sous son corps. Il se sentait ivre de désir à l'idée de le tenir enfin dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il nourrissait ce genre de pensées à son égard.

Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la mâchoire du jeune homme, s'approchant à nouveau dangereusement du coin de sa bouche... mais n'eurent guère le temps de s'y attarder, puisque le blond le repoussa de toutes ses forces avec un cri de surprise, avant de se lever précipitamment et de courir vers la sortie.

Un bras puissant vint refermer devant lui la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir à la volée dans le but de quitter ce bureau... et surtout les choses plus qu'inquiétantes qui s'y tramaient indépendamment de sa volonté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! protesta-t-il, d'une voix plus paniquée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Laissez-moi sortir, où je vous jure que je hurle !  
- Vas-y, si ça te fait plaisir, rétorqua le militaire, goguenard. Je doute que quiconque puisse encore t'entendre, à cette heure ci.

Edward s'aperçut soudain de l'obscurité croissante qui assombrissait la pièce. Bordel, mais combien de temps avait-il dormi, au juste ? Il se maudit intérieurement de sa paresse qui l'avait jeté dans cette situation ahurissante.

Il remarqua à peine que dans son dos, Mustang s'était subrepticement rapproché de lui, et sursauta lorsque ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller sa nuque.

- Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à la fin ?

Bon, au moins, il ne sentait pas l'alcool, c'était déjà ça. Quoique. S'il n'était pas ivre, cela signifiait qu'il se comportait ainsi en tout état de cause. Et ça, par contre, ça sentait carrément mauvais.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement lorsque des mains brûlantes se posèrent en douceur sur ses hanches, le collant contre un torse musclé. Il pouvait sentir distinctement le souffle de son supérieur caresser sa joue, ainsi que l'odeur entêtante de menthe poivrée qu'il portait si bien.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes...

Les mains du militaire défirent les attaches de l'uniforme de son subordonné, faisant calmement glisser la veste le long de ses bras filiformes, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Mustang sentit sa gorge se serrer, rien qu'au simple bruit que faisait le tissus en frôlant la peau du plus jeune. La flamme de désir qui lui dévorait les entrailles semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de grandir, attisée qu'elle était par ce corps tellement attirant qu'il dénudait petit à petit.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent avec une tendresse infinie l'arrondi de son épaule, puis remontèrent le long de son omoplate pour enfin finir contre sa nuque, sur laquelle il s'employa à laisser une petite marque rosée.  
Il sourit en entendant la respiration d'Edward s'accélérer, devenant saccadée au fil des caresses et surtout du plaisir que son supérieur lui procurait.

Le jeune homme sentait d'ailleurs sa tête lui tourner légèrement, mais n'aurait su dire si cela était dû à la fatigue ou bien au désir qui l'enflammait progressivement.  
Ses mains vinrent griffer désespérément le panneau de bois contre lequel sa tête s'était appuyée, tandis qu'un gémissement lascif s'échappait de sa gorge en dépit de ses tentatives pour le retenir.

Mais, lorsque Mustang voulut l'obliger à se retourner pour lui faire face, il se dégagea de son étreinte, se collant davantage à la porte.

- Tu ne veux pas me regarder ? s'amusa Roy, devant la réaction pourtant tellement prévisible du plus jeune.

Ses mains vinrent alors explorer à l'aveuglette le torse finement sculpté du soldat, effleurant ses cottes, pour remonter jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine où il se fit un malin plaisir de caresser les deux petites billes de chair qui pointaient.

- Remarque, continua le militaire, imperturbable, c'est amusant de cette façon aussi.  
- Hmm... a-arrêtez de... vous foutre de moi... ! haleta Edward en se cambrant involontairement pour mieux se coller au corps musclé contre lequel il était plaqué.  
- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi, Fullmetal... chuchota Mustang de sa voix grave qui parvenait toujours à faire frissonner son subordonné. Je t'avais dit que je voulais prendre du recul, au cours de ces deux mois qu'ont duré ta mission, pour réfléchir à propos de notre relation compliquée... et c'est chose faite. Tu devrais être content, non ?

A ces mots, Edward se figea, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, à la fin ? Prendre du recul, oui, mais pour en arriver à quelle sorte de conclusion ? Qu'il avait envie de le mettre dans son lit – ou plutôt, de le sauter dans son bureau même, au vu des circonstances ? Quand il était parti pour sa mission, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de cheminement qu'il pensait que son supérieur suivrait, ça non !

Mais, quelque part, peut-être que c'était purement et simplement le reflet de son propre raisonnement, des certitudes qui s'étaient forgées dans la douleur de _son_ absence. Peut-être que Mustang, à son instar, avait vu derrière leurs éternelles joutes verbales l'attirance qu'il ressentait, le désir que chaque petite pique mesquine cachait...

- Et quelle est votre conclusion ? souffla finalement Edward.  
- J'ai terriblement envie de toi...

Le jeune homme sentit distinctement son cœur s'emballer à cette phrase si lourde de sens. Mustang pouvait percevoir le trouble dans lequel il avait jeté son subordonné, en suivant les battements irréguliers qui agitaient sa poitrine, là, juste sous ses doigts. Doigts qui glissèrent d'ailleurs vers la ceinture du pantalon de son uniforme, qu'il défit avec dextérité, sa main s'infiltrant dans le vêtement pour caresser un point précis du corps qui lui était offert.

Edward hoqueta de surprise.

- Non... non, Mustang, je... paniqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Chut... détends-toi... »

Ignorant les suppliques du blond, le militaire accentua les mouvements sur cette zone si sensible de son anatomie.

Le jeune homme sentait ses jambes trembloter sous ces caresses indécentes. Il craignit un instant qu'elles ne se dérobent sous son poids, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à diminuer les tremblements de ses membres.

Le Général profita alors de sa confusion manifeste pour saisir son poignet afin de l'obliger à se retourner. Il plongea avec fascination son regard de jais dans les deux soleils voilés de désir qui lui faisaient face.

Puis, prenant doucement dans ses mains celles d'Edward, il s'appliqua à le guider précautionneusement vers le divan, à quelques pas d'eux. Il le fit basculer dessus et finit de lui retirer son pantalon, maugréant intérieurement contre cet uniforme mal fichu qui ne faisait rien pour lui arranger la tâche, mais surtout contre les bottes et leurs attaches improbables.

Roy s'assit ensuite sur un coussin du sofa, et ôta ses propres chaussures, puis son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Edward, le jeune homme s'était reculé à l'autre extrémité du canapé et avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, un peu comme pour se protéger.

Le haut gradé s'approcha de lui avec des gestes lents, comme on ferait pour ne pas effrayer un petit animal craintif. Sa main vint frôler l'auto-mail que le jeune homme portait encore à la jambe gauche, souvenir douloureux d'un passé révolu, mais surtout preuve du chemin qu'il avait accompli pour en arriver là.

En le voyant frissonner sous cet attouchement, Mustang se demanda vaguement s'il était possible qu'il ressente une sorte de plaisir... mécanique ? L'idée lui plut et il vint embrasser doucement le métal avant de faire courir sa langue sur la surface lisse et glaciale.  
Les soupirs que poussait Edward étant équivoques, le militaire poursuivit son expérience, jusqu'à arriver à la limite entre la peau et la ferraille. Il se redressa alors, et laissa son pouce courir le long de la joue du blondinet.

« Si tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin, il serait peut-être temps de le dire. murmura-t-il d'un ton maladroit.

Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'arrêter là alors que les choses commençaient tout juste à devenir intéressantes... mais il n'allait tout de même pas le forcer à coucher avec lui, après tout.

Le jeune homme saisit délicatement sa main, la collant plus franchement contre sa joue ce contact avait quelque chose de plaisant, de rassurant même. Il l'ancrait dans la réalité mieux qu'aucun autre beau discours, et il comprenait que cette fois ci, il ne rêvait pas : il était bel et bien dans les bras de Mustang, à deux doigt de réaliser le fantasme qui le taraudait depuis maintenant des années, même s'il n'en avait réellement pris conscience que très récemment.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie... avoua-t-il, la respiration hachée. C'est juste... je ne comprends pas... _pourquoi_ ?

Derrière cette phrase aux allures anodines, derrière ce simple « pourquoi », se cachait un flot d'incertitudes quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre : ce brusque rapprochement, après des mois d'éloignement et de froideur.

Est-ce que tout cela n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? Est-ce qu'ils ne regretteraient pas profondément ce qu'ils auraient fait, plus tard ? Est-ce que tout cela n'était-il pas le simple fantôme d'un rêve, l'esquisse d'un désir inassouvi et inavouable ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Mustang. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qui surgissent comme ça, parfois, et contre lesquelles on n'arrive pas à lutter.  
- Il y a deux mois, vous vouliez me frapper. Et maintenant, vous avez envie de moi. C'est assez radical, comme changement, non ?  
- Sûrement. Ça te dérange ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Roy effleura son front du bout des lèvres, ses doigts se glissant dans les cheveux dorés pour détacher tranquillement la queue de cheval qui les rassemblait, provoquant la chute d'une cascade aux reflets ensoleillés sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il joua distraitement avec cette matière souple et si agréable à toucher, ses yeux venant se planter dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors, Edward, est-ce que tu veux qu'on le vérifie ensemble ? »

Sans doute l'emploi de son prénom y était-il pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'il se sentit déstabilisé, mis à nu et vulnérable devant cet homme qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis des années. Toujours est-il que le Fullmetal ne broncha pas lorsque Mustang le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge entièrement sur le divan, et que ses lèvres vinrent embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, léchant, mordillant, caressant... le faisant se cambrer, gémir, crier, supplier... !

Petit à petit, la température de la pièce grimpa en flèche, tandis que les dernières barrières de vêtements qui les séparaient tombaient, laissant leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre.

Ils s'étreignirent dans un ballet dangereusement sensuel, leurs corps comme leurs esprits ne faisant qu'un, entièrement tournés vers leur désir et surtout, vers le plaisir intense qui les foudroyait.

« Co-colonel... supplia le blond, ses mains enfouies dans la masse brune de cheveux soyeux, son visage niché dans le creux du cou de son amant.

L'homme, qui quelques mois auparavant se serait énervé contre l'emploi de ce grade qui n'était pas le sien, sentit son cœur bondir stupidement dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui, Edward Elric, pour l'appeler encore de cette façon parce qu'il était _son _Colonel, et que cette notion d'exclusivité lui plaisait plus que de raison.

Ses hanches adoptèrent naturellement une cadence plus rapide pour répondre aux suppliques de son blondinet, qui poussa des cris de plaisir renversants. Mustang songea confusément que jamais il n'avait entendu plus joli son ; c'était comme une cloche de cristal que ferait tinter une brise printanière, et ces échos sensuels résonnaient dans son âme de la façon la plus exquise qui soit.

- Edward... » soupira-t-il, serrant contre lui son corps souple, jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Alors, leurs corps accordés sur le même tempo, ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir, dans un cri rauque pour Edward, un râle torride pour Mustang.

Leurs bassins continuèrent à se mouvoir encore quelques instants, profitant avec délice des dernières bribes de plaisir qui les agitaient. Puis, à regret, le brun se retira en douceur, s'éloignant de ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé serrer contre le sien.

Mustang se glissa aux côtés d'Edward sur le divan, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, l'obligeant à s'allonger de tout son long contre lui. Il apprécia les chatouillis de ses cheveux platine sur sa joue, les battements affolés de son cœur contre sa poitrine, et ses mains qui vinrent s'agripper à lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Un rêve... cette étreinte en avait eu le goût.  
Mais, comme après tout rêve qui se respecte, il leur faudrait bientôt subir un réveil aussi douloureux que frustrant, ainsi que certains événements inattendus qui en découleraient.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :3 (oui cette chose que vous venez de lire était une esquisse de lemon ; non je n'en avais jamais écrit avant ; oui ça m'intimide beaucoup de le poster T_T )

Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines ! :)


	5. Archiver la hache de guerre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

Voilà voilà, je suis navrée pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette fic, malgré les mignons petits encouragements que vous m'avez envoyés par review :( J'ai un rythme scolaire assez barge, pour vous dire à quel point : je n'écris même plus mes fics pendant les cours, c'est fou :O !  
Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla inutile, et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5 de ma fic !  
Bonne lecture, have fun :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Archiver la hache de guerre.****  
**

"Dites donc, les gars, ça fait longtemps que le Boss a plus donné signe de vie, vous trouvez pas ?

La question de Havoc brisa le silence studieux qui régnait dans le bureau de la Team Mustang. Ses collègues firent mine de réfléchir quelques instants. En effet, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du Fullmetal depuis bientôt une semaine, ce qui était étonnant puisque lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, le jeune homme passait régulièrement au QG pour leur dire bonjour et accessoirement s'engueuler avec Mustang.

- C'est pas faux, commenta sobrement Breda. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, la dernière fois qu'il est venu.  
- Tu rigoles ? Vu la façon dont il m'a gueulé après, j'dirais plutôt qu'il était en parfaite santé ! rétorqua Havoc.  
- Peut-être qu'il est vexé à cause de ce que tu lui as dit ? hasarda Fuery.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

- Naaan, pas possible !  
- Et puis, avec toutes les vacheries que lui balance Mustang dans la tronche, il en a vu d'autres !

Une voix grave particulièrement irritée vint interrompre leur joyeuse conversation :  
- Moi, je balance des vacheries à quelqu'un ?

Les subordonnés du Général déglutirent difficilement sous le regard meurtrier de leur supérieur, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur son bureau individuel.

- Euuuh... non boss, c'pas c'que vous croyez... bafouilla Havoc, qui n'avait pas franchement envie de finir en rôti avant d'avoir trouvé une petite amie.

Mustang soupira, agacé par le comportement puéril de ses hommes il avait beau savoir qu'ils lui étaient fidèles et qu'il aurait pu leur confier sa vie sans aucune hésitation... parfois, il avait juste envie de les étriper !

- Vous feriez mieux de bosser, au lieu de jouer les commères ! asséna-t-il d'un ton sec. Je dois vraiment vous rappeler qu'un tueur en série se promène actuellement en liberté dans les rues de la ville ?

Les trois compères blêmirent. Effectivement, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on avait besoin de leur remémorer : leurs visites régulières sur les lieux du crime leur suffisaient amplement ! Le nombre de victimes s'élevait déjà à douze et l'enquête piétinait... c'est sûr que ce n'était pas le moment de tirer au flanc !

- Mettez-vous au boulot, et plus vite que ça » ordonna Mustang avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard médusé de ses subordonnés qui se demandaient à quel moment exactement Hawkeye et son caractère autoritaire avaient pu déteindre sur le Général de Brigade...

En réalité, le Général en question n'était absolument pas devenu plus sérieux dans son travail – d'ailleurs, il continuait assidûment à rendre ses dossiers en retard, au grand dam de son Lieutenant – mais il lui fallait reconnaître que ses subordonnés avaient soulevé un problème qui le contrariait grandement.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Edward, après leur partie de jambes en l'air de l'autre nuit, ne revienne pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée. Non, sûrement pas. Il avait des frissons d'horreur à cette simple idée.  
Mais quand même, se faire porter pâle et disparaître subitement de la circulation comme il l'avait fait, est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu exagéré ? En même temps, ce genre de réaction ressemblait bien au blondinet, qui tombait toujours dans les extrêmes...

Mustang s'approcha d'une des larges fenêtres qui bordaient les couloirs du Quartier Général, son regard balayant la cour traversée par des militaires pressés aux mines affairées.  
Soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention. La fine silhouette qu'il avait cherchée des yeux ces derniers jours se faufilait justement à travers la foule, de son éternel pas énergique. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Finalement, il s'était décidé à revenir vers lui !

Il jugea préférable de l'attendre tranquillement dans le couloir même, histoire de pouvoir l'entraîner à sa suite dans une salle inoccupée pour qu'ils aient une petite discussion en privé à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il attendit donc patiemment quelques minutes, avant de se demander ce que pouvait bien ficher cet imbécile d'alchimiste ! C'est vrai quoi, il ne fallait pas non plus dix ans pour monter les escaliers et rejoindre son bureau ! ...A moins qu'en fait, le jeune homme n'ait jamais eu l'intention de venir s'entretenir avec lui...

D'un pas rageur, Mustang se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il était susceptible de trouver le blondinet : la Bibliothèque des Alchimistes d'Etat.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Edward contemplait d'un œil torve le traité d'élixirologie posé devant lui.  
En temps normal, il se serait réjoui d'avoir pu dénicher un tel ouvrage, puisque les livres concernant cette science venue de l'est étaient encore difficilement trouvables à Amestris.  
Mais les pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis une semaine ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer sur l'œuvre qu'il tenait entre ses mains...

Le jeune homme était venu se réfugier à la bibliothèque en espérant y retrouver une certaine quiétude de l'âme, mais même la perspective d'apprendre de nouvelles connaissances ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées.

Il laissa fatalement tomber sa tête sur ses bras repliés contre le bureau, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Vraiment... dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré, en cédant aux avances de son supérieur ?

Un raclement de chaise sur sa gauche suivi d'une question prononcée nonchalamment le fit à peine réagir :

« Cette place est libre ?  
Le blond agita mollement sa main, histoire de répondre par l'affirmative sans trop se fatiguer. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, est-ce que c'était trop demander ? D'ailleurs, ce type était-il obligé de s'asseoir précisément à côté de lui ? Ces rayonnages réservés aux Alchimistes d'Etat n'étaient pourtant pas surpeuplés habituellement, si ? A moins que...

Il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, les yeux exorbités et un doigt rageur pointé sur son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! hulula-t-il, hors de lui à l'idée d'être tombé nez à nez avec la source même de tous ses problèmes actuels.  
- Chuuuuuuut... tu sais qu'on ne parle pas, dans une bibliothèque ?

Edward dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus une montagne de jurons tous plus gratinés les uns que les autres. Ce sale enfoiré... Ah, ça devait bien l'amuser, lui, ce genre de situation, ça oui ! Parce que môôôsieur Mustang avait bien sûr l'habitude de coucher à tout va, et sans doute avec n'importe qui, puis de se pointer ensuite fleur au fusil pour entamer la conversation, comme si de rien n'était... Argh, décidément, cette attitude lui donnait envie de le fracasser contre un mur.

- Alors... continua Mustang à voix basse, on sèche le boulot, Fullmetal ?

Le jeune homme grinça des dents à cette phrase prononcée sur un ton tellement insupportable, bien qu'étant d'une implacable vérité.

Le lendemain de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il ne s'était pas senti capable de se rendre au QG : ses hanches le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et il parvenait à peine à s'asseoir.

Le surlendemain, les choses s'étaient un peu améliorées, mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de subir les questions indiscrètes de la Team Mustang quant à ses cernes et sa tronche de zombie.

Puis, les jours suivants, il s'était laissé engloutir par une avalanche de questions concernant toutes ces choses qui avaient bousculé ses convictions, au cours de ces derniers mois.

D'abord, il avait dû admettre complètement que son supérieur avait pris dans sa vie une place bien plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans un premier temps – et ça n'avait vraiment pas été pour lui plaire.

Ensuite, il avait progressivement compris que cet homme l'attirait certes physiquement (le rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement en était une preuve flagrante), mais pas que : son humour, son esprit combatif, son sérieux et sa prévenance... tout cela lui avait manqué, lorsque leur relation s'était dégradée, puis quand il était parti en mission.

Et finalement, pour couronner le tout, il s'était laissé prendre dans ses filets, et ils avaient couché ensemble.  
Bref, il y avait eu là suffisamment de sac de nœuds et autres points obscurs à démêler, éclaircir, mettre en ordre... pour qu'il se permette de « sécher le travail », comme le disait si bien Mustang, même si à vrai dire le comportement qu'il avait adopté n'avait rien de très professionnel et ne lui ressemblait guère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Edward ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le militaire s'était progressivement rapproché de lui. Ce fut quand il releva le nez et que son regard croisa deux orbes noires étincelantes, qu'il compris qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie. Avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Une main gantée se posa paisiblement sur sa cuisse, cachée à la vue de tous sous la table en bois épais et les autres rangées de chaises, disposées de l'autre côté du bureau. Les doigts s'appliquèrent à caresser la peau à travers le tissus rugueux de l'uniforme militaire, provoquant des frissons qui vinrent agiter Edward de la plante des pieds à la racine des cheveux.

Il jeta un regard nerveux au plus âgé, qui observait son trouble d'un air amusé, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Ces lèvres... l'alchimiste pouvait encore deviner leur contact soyeux sur son corps dénudé, lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble l'autre soir. Il se surprit à désirer sentir encore une fois ces caresses doucereuses, malgré son intention première de repousser Mustang s'il s'avisait de l'approcher de trop près.

C'était déroutant de voir combien cet homme exerçait sur lui une attraction considérable et balayait toutes ses bonnes résolutions, rien qu'avec quelques gestes, quelques notes sensuelles dans la voix.

Remarquant que ses lèvres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées de son visage, Edward blêmit et jeta un regard angoissé autour d'eux. Quelqu'un aurait pu surgir à n'importe quel instant, et l'autre imbécile de lance flammes qui continuait à l'allumer en toute indécence !

- Pas... pas ici... » s'entendit souffler Edward, comme s'il avait contemplé la scène de l'extérieur, presque à travers un voile de brume, tant il se sentait étranger à lui-même en cet instant.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Mustang, qui retira tranquillement sa main de la cuisse de son subordonné, avant de se pencher vers lui pour prononcer une phrase anodine au creux de son oreille.  
Il quitta la pièce de sa démarche sereine, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil équivoque au jeune homme qui le fixait d'un air perdu.

Le corps d'Edward lui sembla agir par automatisme pur : il rangea le livre sur son étagère puis, toujours avec les mêmes gestes mécaniques, se dirigea vers la salle des archives, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs déserts de cette partie du QG.

Il marqua une courte pause devant l'imposant panneau de bois qui lui faisait face, sur lequel s'étalait l'inscription « Archives » en lettres stylisées.  
Son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge, il se sentit suffoquer à l'idée de tomber à nouveau dans les affres du désir qui rongeait son corps tout entier.  
Se laisser aller de cette façon, sans même demander des explications à son supérieur quant à son comportement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le Edward qu'il connaissait aurait piqué une crise de colère dès l'instant où Mustang avait posé une main sur lui, dans son bureau...

A quel point cet homme avait-il donc bien pu le changer ?

Il n'eut guère le temps de se pencher sur cette question existentielle, car déjà une main surgissait de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Mustang glissa distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux blond épars du jeune homme étendu, à côté de lui, au milieu des dossiers qu'il avait envoyés valdinguer pour leur faire de la place sur le bureau. La cascade dorée de mèches folâtres contrastait avec l'obscurité de la pièce qui ne bénéficiait jamais de l'entière lumière du jour à cause de sa position plein nord.

« Tu dors ? murmura le militaire, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le blondinet se redressa pour le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable, sans toutefois répondre, avant de laisser son corps glisser souplement sur le sol pour y récupérer ses vêtements. Il grimaça en voyant que sa veste d'uniforme était complètement froissée – il lui faudrait donc éviter Havoc et les autres aujourd'hui encore, s'il ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, sentant dans son dos le regard scrutateur du Général lui brûler la peau de par son insistance. Ce sale enfoiré, il n'avait même pas la décence de faire semblant d'être gêné... Bon, lui n'avait de toute façon jamais été trop pudique, et quand il y pensait c'était plutôt une bonne chose, vue son habitude de dormir le ventre à l'air. Mais tout de même, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, dans cette pièce sombre fermée à double tour, avec son supérieur qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Vous pourriez pas arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais un bout de viande ? finit-il par demander en faisant volte face, exaspéré.

L'autre lui répondit par une petite moue moqueuse, qu'Edward jugea tout à fait séduisante... avant de se gifler mentalement à cette pensée d'une mièvrerie insupportable pour ses nerfs déjà malmenés.

Il observa ensuite son supérieur se rhabiller à son tour, ses yeux s'arrêtant inévitablement sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le flanc, souvenir d'un lointain affrontement contre l'homonculus Lust qui avait d'ailleurs bien failli lui coûter la vie...

Un rire léger vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées :  
- Et c'est toi qui râlais parce que je te matais ?  
- Je vous mate pas ! s'insurgea le blond.  
- Oh mais je ne te l'interdis pas, après tout c'est normal de vouloir reluquer le corps parfait qu'est le mien...  
- Vous êtes vraiment un sale bâtard arrogant.  
- Tiens, les surnoms affectueux sont de retour ? Je devrais peut-être te renvoyer en mission pour corriger ce vilain défaut...

A ces mots prononcés d'une voix narquoise, Edward sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour une immense et irrépressible vague de colère déferla en lui, ravageant sur son passage tout self control. Il saisit violemment son supérieur par le collet pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, sa main enserrant sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Mustang ? siffla-t-il, une aura meurtrière l'enveloppant.

L'autre ne parut aucunement surpris de ce revirement de situation, comme s'il avait fait exprès de provoquer Edward afin d'en arriver là. Et c'était sûrement la principale raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait si souvent envie de frapper cet individu : avec lui, on pouvait être sûr que tout était savamment calculé pour que les événements le mènent précisément là où il l'avait décidé. C'était tellement horripilant...  
- Et toi, Edward, fit le Général, insistant bien sur l'emploi inhabituel de son prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu attends réellement de cette relation ?

Le blondinet tomba des nues. Est-ce qu'il s'était seulement posé la question ? Non, bien sûr, il avait encore une fois agi en parfait gamin immature, souhaitant seulement dégommer Mustang pour l'avoir... _séduit_ comme il l'avait fait.  
Et puis merde, à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondait à sa question par une autre question, aussi ?

- Jouez pas au plus con avec moi, Mustang. Je vous jure que sinon, je vous éclate la tête contre le mur, et vous savez que j'en suis capable.  
- Quelle violence...  
- Vous devriez y être habitué, depuis le temps.  
- Oui, tu dois avoir raison...

Ils échangèrent un long regard, presque de connivence. C'était étrange. Alors quoi, deux mois de séparation avaient suffi à améliorer leur relation ? Soudain, le Général ne ressentait plus l'irrépressible envie de lui pourrir la vie ?

- C'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble que vous ne cherchez plus à m'emmerder par n'importe quel moyen ?  
- Et si c'était le cas ?  
- Je vous ferais bouffer vos gants, et la flamme qui va avec.  
- Techniquement, ça reste légèrement impossible.  
- Allez vous faire foutre.  
- Oui, moi aussi je t'apprécie énormément, Edward.

Ledit Edward grinça des dents. Non seulement ce type utilisait son prénom avec une légèreté qui le mettait hors de lui, mais en plus cette conversation ne les menait à rien ! Quand il était rentré de sa mission, il avait dans l'idée de s'expliquer définitivement avec son enfoiré de supérieur – puisqu'il avait eu le temps de prendre du recul, après tout. Mais finalement, le sac de nœuds qu'était leur relation n'avait fait que s'amplifier.

- La réciproque n'est pas vrai, asséna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le Général, ses lèvres ornées d'un petit sourire sournois, profita du fait que son subordonné ait relâché progressivement l'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge, pour inverser leurs positions.  
Sa bouche vint dévorer avidement celle du plus jeune qui sentit toutes ses défenses s'écrouler autour de lui, une fois de plus.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, tout à l'heure, chantonna le brun, sous l'œil ahuri du soldat. Je dirais même que tes gémissements de plaisir m'ont laissé penser tout le contraire...

Edward piqua un fard. Avant que la colère ne devienne la raison pour laquelle ses joues avaient viré au rose vif.

- Mais arrêtez de m'emmerder, bord... ! commença le blondinet.  
- Tu veux qu'on continue ? le coupa Mustang.  
- Hein ?  
- Cette relation, expliqua le Général, ayant soudainement retrouvé son sérieux. On peut continuer à se voir de cette façon. Ca ne dépend que de toi.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait.

- Vous voulez dire, comme des amants ?

Mustan grimaça intérieurement. Ce terme ne lui avait jamais plu : il portait trop de connotations qui lui faisaient horreur. Engagement. Fidélité. Sentiments.  
Non, vraiment, tout ça n'était pas fait pour lui. Mais, sentant qu'il fallait qu'il la jouer fine sur ce coup là, il acquiesça :

- C'est plus ou moins l'idée.  
- Mais... et les femmes... enfin...  
- Je sais aussi reconnaître un homme séduisant lorsque j'en rencontre un.

Là, Edward ne sut vraiment plus quoi répondre, malgré son habituelle répartie mordante. Une chaleur agréable naquit dans le creux de son ventre, pour venir se diffuser à une vitesse étourdissante dans tout son corps. C'était bon, parfois, de s'entendre dire des choses aussi gentilles, de bénéficier d'un peu de douceur, de chaleur humaine... même quand cela venait de son bâtard de supérieur, qui préférait tourner autour du pot plutôt que de répondre à ses questions.

Mais c'était ainsi.  
Et au fond, ça lui convenait, parce qu'il n'aimait pas s'arrêter sur le passé. Mustang avait été un sale enfoiré avec lui au cours de ces derniers mois, voire même depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester dans l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais peut-être pouvait-il s'employer à utiliser le temps qui leur restait pour améliorer leur relation... et peut-être, profiter encore de ses bras qui le serraient contre son corps brûlant ?

- C'est d'accord. »

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

_Quelque part, loin de l'ambiance tranquille qui règne dans la Salle des Archives, un homme marche d'un pas vif dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Central City. Un courant d'air glacial vient effleurer sa peau en sueur mécaniquement, il resserre les pans de son imperméable autour de son corps longiligne.  
Ses yeux perçants scrutent l'obscurité qui lui fait face tandis qu'il se laisse engloutir par l'entrelacs de chemins s'offrant à lui.  
Gauche. Droite. Stop.  
Il sait où il doit aller. Le parfum, ce mince filet olfactif qu'il suit depuis plusieurs heures, est à portée de main.  
Il sent ses doigts se crisper autour de son arme lorsque ses yeux se posent sur sa future victime.  
Excitation. Passion. Délectation.  
Le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisse dans ses bras.  
Pas un bruit.  
Le festin peut commencer.  
_

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :D !  
Je vous mets au défi de découvrir quelles sont les deux oeuvres qui m'ont inspirée pour l'écriture de ce dernier paragraphe :p  
Merci encore pour vos gentils commentaires, et autres ajouts aux favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Si j'oublie de vous répondre, je vous assure que ce n'est pas volontaire, alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ^^  
Edo : Cette autatrice est une fumiste, vous avez le droit de la frapper.  
Le tueur en série : C'est vrai, je peux ?  
Edo : Non, toi, contente-toi des victimes de la fic, y en a plein d'autres qui t'attendent...

A bientôt (enfin, à quand je pourrai) pour la suite ! :)


End file.
